


The Scientist

by catfishkid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, Science Bros, get a room, i just love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid
Summary: No one would’ve ever thought Tony and Bruce would hook up, not even them, but after a few two many drinks at a party in Stark Tower that quickly changes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few or more years ago and honestly have no idea where in the MCU I’d set it, but safe to say Infinity War and Endgame hadn’t happened then so until I specifically mention certain events I guess it can be placed wherever seems right :) also kind of want to continue this so please let me know if you want more!

**ONE.**

Tony wasn't sure how it had got to this point but it had and there was no going back.

It was moving quicker than Tony ever imagined. Not that he had ever imagined it, well not that much. Impatient kisses were exchanged, hands wondered over skin as clothes were shed, meaningless grunts and groans came from the both of them.

It wasn't until, in a state of undress, they made it to the bed that Tony questioned what was going on. It was evident they were both under the influence of alcohol but not enough to not be able to make informed decisions, Tony knew he was looking for reassurance for himself.

"What are we doing?" He asked, mentally kicking himself at the stupid question. It was clear what they was doing.

"Playing checkers," came the dry response.

Tony rolled his eyes and sat up. "Bruce, you know what I mean."

Bruce sat back on his knees, his grey shirt was undone, jeans on the floor revealing a pair of fitting black boxer briefs and he had a cocky half smile on his face. "Are you having second thoughts, Stark?"

It was weird for Tony, hearing Bruce call him by his surname so casually. One minute they'd been downstairs at the party, drinking and laughing. Then somehow during the night things slowly changed, subtle flirting and awkward glances turned to prolonged touches which eventually became sneaky stolen kisses leading here.

Tony had been the confident one at first, he always liked the danger but quickly roles reversed.

Tony had never been with a man before, he had kissed a few in his younger years but had discarded that as curiosity. Since, he'd always thought of himself as straight that obviously wasn't true though as he was definitely turned on by Bruce Banner's existence right now.

In an effort to hide the fact he was nervous Tony grabbed Bruce's collar and tugged him down into a kiss. Bruce deviated from Tony's lips to his collar bone, he then sat Tony up again to pull his t-shirt off and getting rid of his own in the process. Now they were just down to boxers.  


Tony raised an eyebrow when Bruce started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"  


"Why am I not surprised," replied Bruce, his hand was toying at the waistband of Tony's underwear. Said underwear was bright red with little cartoon Ironman helmets dotted over them. "This must do wonders for the ego."

Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce carried on kissing him, he kissed down his chest, paying attention to each nipple making Tony gasp. Tony grabbed Bruce's hair, his curls were softer than Tony imagined.

"You like that huh?" Tony could feel Bruce's smug grin against his skin.

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not a virgin," Bruce joked, continuing his assault of kisses.

"I mean with a man."

"Yeah. You haven't?"

"There's a first time for everything," was Tony's reply.

Bruce mumbled something about how he'd take it easy on him and suddenly excitement overshadowed Tony's nervousness at trying something new.

And Bruce looked so hot right now. It was impossible to tell under the lab coat he usually donned but whilst nowhere near as muscular as someone like Thor or Steve he kept in shape and had a nice lean figure. His chest and stomach were matted with thick black hair a feeling that was completely new to Tony's fingers.

Bruce's lips reached his boxers and Tony bucked his hips. Bruce didn't remove the material between them straight away, instead he lightly traced his fingers over the bulge in his boxers and then followed suit with his tongue.

Even this minimal amount of contact was enough to drive Tony wild. Since breaking up with Pepper he hadn't indulged in anyone’s touch except his own, he needed this.

Bruce didn't waste any more time teasing him and swiftly removed his novelty underwear. Tony didn't feel self conscious, he was more than confident in his body but he did feel exposed, he was about to give himself intimately to someone he could only describe as good friend.

Bruce must have sensed Tony's unease because he climbed back up the bed so they were face to face again.

"Honestly, if you're having second thoughts it's okay Tony. I won't be offended."

"It's fine," Tony murmured but Bruce didn't move, he didn't seem satisfied by that answer.

"I want you Bruce."

Bruce accepted this response, a smile creeping across his face and without warning he slipped his hand around Tony’s erection.

Tony gasped at the feeling of Bruce's fingers curling around his hard cock.

"What do you want?" Asked Bruce, his voice got and heavy in Tony's ear.

"I just said, I want you," Tony replied.

"Okay," Bruce said as he tenderly kissed his neck and slowly begun to pump his cock, "you want me to fuck you Tony?"

Tony swallowed hard, the combination of alcohol, Bruce talking dirty and the hand wrapped around his erection was stopping him from forming actual words. When he didn't reply, Bruce's teeth nipped at his skin and the hand around him sped up slightly.

"Or maybe you'd like to fuck me," Bruce continued, dragging his tongue over the area his teeth had just assaulted. "I bet you'd like that, Tony Stark in control finally has the beast like putty in his hands. Is that what you want Tony?"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, he was on the brink of being able to make a coherent reply well that's what he thought, but it was too late. The moment he opened his mouth Bruce's name mixed with groaning and some expletives were all he could produce as a wave of pleasure surged through his body.

It was too late, or rather too early. He'd peaked in record time, something that reminded him of his awkward teenage years. He blamed the recent lack of intimacy and it the fact he was just ridiculously horny for Bruce Banner.

Bruce looked more than amused when he withdrew his hand. Tony thought he was going to tease him, but instead he just kissed him softly. Tony kissed him back whilst he composed his breathing, that really had felt good. Then he realised that Bruce still hadn't got anything out of this and from what Tony could feel digging in his thigh, Bruce was definitely up for something.

Tony wondered how this worked. Even though he'd admittedly put himself first in most situations he was rarely a selfish lover. Was Bruce still expecting to take him? Or would a hand job suffice maybe a blow job? The male body was completely new territory to him so he just decided to go with what he would expect a lover to do with him and hope that Bruce enjoyed it.

He slid both his hands underneath Bruce's boxer shorts and squeezed his ass. It was a nice ass, Tony thought, firm just like it looked in the trousers he wore.

Wait, when had he started checking out Bruce's ass?

Tony pushed that to the back of his head and continued to feel the man who was kissing him. Then, all of a sudden, Bruce stopped kissing him and rolled to the side.

"What's wrong, Bruce? Don't  _ you  _ want this?"

Bruce groaned and pulled Tony's hand away from his ass. "Tony it's fine, you clearly enjoyed yourself this evening. You don't have to repay me."

Tony wanted to insist that he wasn't just doing this because of what Bruce just gave him but couldn't quite find words that didn't sound so lame. So instead he just went along with it.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked when he saw Bruce getting redressed.

“To my room to get a cold shower and some sleep.”

“I have a shower in here you know.”

Bruce looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. “Has Tony Stark never had anyone love him and leave him before? Must feel weird the shoe on the other foot.”

In fact it did feel weird and for some reason Tony wanted Bruce to stay. Not for anything more than the innocent reason than to sleep at the least, but again that was something he didn’t know how to communicate without sounding desperate. So he just watched Bruce get dressed then bid him goodnight as if nothing had even happened.

A sigh filled the room as Tony forced himself out of bed to get cleaned up and upon his return he quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
